


Some AUs that I made up, If you use them GIVE CREDIT PLEASE, thank you u^u

by millionx157



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aus i made up owo, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: Some AUs I have made my self cause lets be honest, when your bored the best thing to do is make Undertale AUs.u^u
Relationships: Ummm depends on the Au uwu





	Some AUs that I made up, If you use them GIVE CREDIT PLEASE, thank you u^u

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Underswap - + Arial - Glitched Version - Type 1 - Copy 1

Blueberry AU | UnderSwap – + Arial – Glitched Version – Type 1 – Copy 1  
Family:  
Dad - Gaster, Original Royal Judge  
Mum - Arial, Original Royal Scientist  
Older Brother - Sans (Blueberry), Royal Guard/Star Sans  
Younger Brother - Papyrus (Carrot), New Royal Judge

Arial was conducting an experiment when something went horribly wrong and she ended up in an Anti-Void, where she became a glitch, she was eventually able to escape but only the void in which the original Gaster was trapped but for Underswap, from there she learned about AUs, Timelines and everything else. Arial watched her children grow up without a mother and cried to herself all the time, her husband was always happy but only to mask his sadness, she noticed that her children did the same, her youngest masked his sadness with jokes like she did while her oldest hide his with his happy good lucky personality. When Arial first disappeared the family was devastated, after 5 months she was announced dead and soon, about a month later her husband quit his job.

When she saw her son, Sans, or also known as Blue travel the multiverse to protect it she was incredibly happy, and when she witnessed him and his lover Dust sneaking away to meet each other in secret she recalled when her and Gaster did the same, you see Arial and Gaster's parent hated each other and forbid their relationship, but here they were now with two kids. 

Arial would escape one day to see her family again, no matter what got in her way, she had been trying for 15 years and nothing was going to stop her now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\- millionx157

This AU version belongs to me / millionx157  
Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
Underswap belongs to Popcorn Pr1nce


End file.
